


Ordinary World

by pixelfaerie



Category: Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Movie: Lost Boys (1987), One Shot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Songfic, inspired by Duran Duran haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 05:29:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16826113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixelfaerie/pseuds/pixelfaerie
Summary: The concept of death was odd to Marko, perhaps even foreign. It was just one of the many perks of living forever.---This was originally written in my 80's imagine book on Wattpad. I wrote this about a year ago, so the original one was filled of small errors I didn't catch. I fixed the errors and decided to share it on here.





	Ordinary World

The concept of death was odd to Marko. Before he was given the gift of immortality, he worried about the impending doom much like everyone else. Now, it simply felt like a faint memory. He's aware it happens, yet he can't find himself to care about it.

He didn't care about how death infiltrates everyone's lives or how it affected life afterward. He lived in the moment, it didn't matter, he'll have the chance to live in the moment forever. As long as he had the rest of the boys beside him, he'd live perfectly happy.

The nights prowling through the boardwalk of Santa Carla never seemed dull. The rides went on 24/7, music constantly filled the air, and new faces appeared within the masses. New faces always meant new missing posters within hours later, but the boys couldn't help themselves.

It isn't a crime to feed, is it?

His moment was with his family, riding their motorcycles, and causing terror and chaos during dusk.

Marko, loyal to David, and compared to his vampiric brothers, he might even be even sadistic. He was never concerned of change to come, and he'd never expect his moment to alter, but it did.

He regrets it changing, and he's eager to change back. It wasn't worth the pain he felt.

The moment changed when he laid his eyes on you. It should have been a normal night for him but for some sick reason, you had to stand out amongst the million faces at the boardwalk.

It simply didn't make sense. Why? Why was it you?

He wasn't sure what it was either that made him feel drawn towards you. What was intended to happen was for him and the rest to go terrorize Max's store, not find you standing outside of his store.

You wore a leather jacket, with pins and buttons adorning the collars. He was surprised you weren't displaying any signs of being cold, considering you wore a simple white dress along with the jacket; converses adorn your feet.

It just didn't make sense, you weren't idiosyncratic, but another face in the crowd.

"Dude, I get it, she's hot. Probably tasty too," Paul comments crudely, which brings Marko back to reality. They were parked near Max's shop, and David along with Dwayne was probably already inside.

For whatever reason, Marko wasn't too fond of Paul's statement, "I called dibs already, asshole."

"Staring at the chick doesn't mean shit, especially dibs!" Paul retorted, trudging ahead of Marko.

Marko didn't respond, there was no point arguing with that point. He followed the tall blonde, but couldn't tear his eyes away from you.

But before he could make he way through the doors after Paul, you call out to him.

"Hey mister, do you know any great places to eat at? I'm new," You asked, your voice soft spoken and kind.

It surprised him, what had urged you to ask HIM out of all people?

The others were inside terrorizing the old geezer already, and yet he felt compelled to answer your question.

"Uh, there's this great Chinese place towards the end of the boardwalk," He answers, and for once, he tries to be nice rather than mocking and sneering.

But you smile at him, and it was odd. It was genuine, and he wondered if you would still smile at him like that if you knew what he did on the daily basis.

"Thanks, sorry for bothering you," You thank one last time, and you're ready to make your way farther down the boardwalk.

He keeps his eyes on you, watching you slowly disappear into the hordes of people that wander around Santa Carla.

Even if it's not likely, he'd like to see you again. He really appreciated that smile, which evoked some feelings he rather not identify.

\--

The crazy thing was that Marko ended up getting his wish. It's been a month or so since he's seen you.

Truthfully, at first, seeing your appearance again, he couldn't recall who you were until pondering about it for a few moments.

What helped was seeing you smile so brightly at a customer. When he isn't stealing accessories and patches off of his meals, Marko usually stops at this shop, which mostly caters to people who consider themselves "punk" or "goth." He wasn't expecting you to be working at the store though.

It was a pleasant surprise, and it just happens that you worked night shifts on certain days, just like this one.

Paul wasn't with him this time, which could be considered a rare occurrence. The only time he made runs by himself was to fetch Chinese food.

In fact, he's supposed to be heading over there in a minute. David wanted Chinese food and tease the newcomer – Michael.

But it wouldn't hurt if he stopped by here real quickly, and from the looks of it, maybe it was a smart choice.

He browsed around for a bit, gazing at your direction a few seconds, and his fingers linger on a few patches. He decided to pick a few band patches to add to his jacket and decided to hurry to the register.

He'd rip someone's head off if they implied he was eager to see her. No, he's rushing before David gets irritated with him. He was still the delivery boy, after all.

He places the patches down the counter, and you look up at him.

You smile, "It's you again, mister!"

It's that damn smile. Why were you so nice, especially with the reputation he had?

He figured you were either dumb or new, it even might be both.

"Marko," He replies, and he takes out the dollars he stole off last night's meal from his jean's pockets.

"Nice name. By the way, thanks for the recommendation for food. I loved it," You compliment and thanked, ringing him up.

"That'll be $7.95! Do you want a bag?" You ask, taking the dollars from him.

"I'm good..." He says but prolongs his sentence as he looks at your name tag.

"I'm good, thanks [Name]," He thanks you, and for once, he returns the smile.

He's quite aware of his angelic features and takes of advantages of them constantly. It helps, especially when it comes to hunting.

But he felt that his smile towards you would always be genuine like yours are to him. There was this unexplainable attraction he felt to you, and it was something he kept to himself.

Could you imagine what the others would say if he saw his food in a romantic perspective?

The night continues after he leaves the store. He gets the Chinese food, and they all mess with poor, clueless Michael.

But the next day, he was eager to see you again. After a while, his visits, which made feel like he was committing some sort of sin, occurred often.

Marko decided to come with terms with his unnecessary feelings, and he feared he was becoming a bit soft.

The two of you were on a first name basis, and you spent your breaks with him. Anytime he could see you, you'd spent time with him.

He learned a lot from you and where you came from. You had a family in southern California and moved up here for college.

You had a life, and one day you'd grow old and wither away. He would be here in Santa Carla and stay forever young.

His night never ends. Life is eternal, and he wishes yours was too.

It even scared him, how his life and routine was slowly centering around you. Not much change, he still partied, he still fought and killed.

He was a vampire, why would he change that? But instead, he'd find time during his night to get away from his brothers and join you.

It wouldn't be long until the others knew, and he wouldn't be surprised if David already knew.

Marko knew you loved rock n' roll, and he figured you'd get along with the rest of the boys well.

On your free time, you'd write horror stories, and he even had the pleasure to read your journal. In fact, you loved horror movies, and maybe you'd adapt to the nightlife well.

It's another late and wild night within Santa Carla, and Marko is reading your latest story.

You're still helping customers out and had kept an unwavering attitude of positivity.

With Marko knowing how you are, it made reading your stories seem more surreal, especially when you truly did justice to the horror genre.

"It's actually great, [Name]," He says, closing and placing your journal back on the counter.

You smiled at him, finally finishing up with your last customer, "Really? Well, I try my best."

After all the small talks progressing into friendship, Marko managed to find the time to actually ask you on a date.

It wasn't long before a relationship blossomed, but happy times never last forever.

"What the hell were you thinking?" David bellows, his thundering voice echoing throughout the cave.

Even Paul, for once, seemed serious and discontent with the discovery of Marko romantic affiliation with you.

"We don't mind letting you play with your food, dude. But you're not supposed to fall in love with it," Paul adds on, and Marko doesn't know what to feel other than the impulsive anger.

But even deep down, he knew that he became too soft and too sentimental towards the human girl.

But she was kind of his whole world at this moment. What would he do without her?

Dwayne doesn't say anything, which isn't out of the norm. He just observes the situation as an outsider.

And if you asked Dwayne, he believed this wasn't going to end well for anyone.

Marko seethes in his turmoil of anger and sadness but continues to not voice any response.

"You know you can't see her anymore, or we'll have to step in. It's better this way," David says, finalizing the argument. He'd knew no matter how infatuated Marko was, he was still loyal to David, and he will listen.

He still felt bad about it though.

\--

You couldn't comprehend why Marko left you, and it hurt badly. He was blunt and even a bit sadistic towards you as he dumped you and left the shop.

This time, he was with his friends. The friends that he wanted you to avoid so badly, and it made you wonder if they had anything to do with this.

You wanted to cry, and it hurt your throat as you tried to hold back tears. Man, you were pathetic.

Why did you get yourself into this? You should have seen all the red flags, especially when the curly-haired blond says he can't go outside during the day.

You invited him to your home, and let him infiltrate your life. He's your world, and yet he refuses to tell you anything.

Do you even know Marko? Hell, he never even said his last name, and now you feel stupid.

But you decided to put it pass you. It perhaps a fling, and you got too sentimental.

\--

It's been a few months since Marko left you without much explanation, and it's been a few weeks since you died.

Marko still can't wrap his mind around it. You were so young and filled with optimism and talent.

Even after he left you, occasionally he'd watch over you.

You died in a car accident after leaving the boardwalk, and some idiot was intoxicated. Of course, the man that slaughtered you lived, and Marko decided to handle him in his own sort of vigilante way.

He knew the boys felt sorry and sympathized with him. He couldn't be angry at them too long either, especially when they're all he has left. Paul does manage to cheer him up sometimes too, even if it requires one of his pigeons shitting on Paul.

Your family had your funeral during the day, and Marko wasn't able to see it. But he'd visit your burial sight sometimes.

It wasn't fair, and it will never be. Why did it have to be you? He never had the chance to explain to you or tell you the truth about himself. He wouldn't have minded an eternity with you, and he knew the boys would have liked you.

Sometimes, but rarely, he'd talk about you to them.

Santa Carla was the same, and not affected by the loss of your presence. The nights were still endless, new faces appeared and went missing every day.

You were his everything—his paradise. But you're gone, and the world has changed, along with his life. The world is simply ordinary.

But Marko will learn how to survive the ordinary world, especially since he has eternity to do so.

_What is happening to me?_   
_Crazy someone say_   
_Where is my friend when I need you most?_   
_Gone away_

_But I won't cry for yesterday_   
_There's an ordinary world_   
_Somehow I have to find_   
_And as I try to make my way_   
_To the ordinary world_   
_I will learn to survive_

\- Duran Duran

**Author's Note:**

> When I originally wrote this, I was inspired by Duran Duran's Ordinary World and decided to write something for Marko. I apologize for any spelling, grammar, or punctuation errors. This is cross-posted on Wattpad under my username: pixelfaerie.


End file.
